User talk:Theletter
Archive 1 Please check the message I left on Vegeance's page. I'd like to know what you think of it too. --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 08:50, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Chat http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Chat I think this would be a good feature to have. What do you guys think? --Vegeance 19:41, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ohmyn0/Chat_Test_Wikis I did it, although it might take a while. They're selectively rolling it out for those requesting it until its stable release for wikia labs. Vegeance 15:18, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Front page news header opinion Go for it. I should probably add a border, or have it expandable or something. Oh well. -- Vegeance 14:08, April 23, 2011 (UTC) : Well, the only other option is to get the extension enabled which would either transclude marked sections/marked text. Both do the same thing, except the other one you can choose and pick specifically which text/section each time. Or you can just transclude the newsbox with a modified simple version and have the full version linked to Read More. -- Vegenace 15:21, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Portal link I deleted the portal .js on your page; its kind of obselete because the .css kills all railbar codes. The chat should be working now. -- Vegeance 00:52, April 28, 2011 (UTC) By the way, can you access chat atm? Vegeance 13:15, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I recommend prudent usage of this. It will most likely save you time. -- Vegeance 15:04, April 29, 2011 (UTC) : Sadly, this runs only on PC. I'll search. Maybe there's another thing like this for Mac. --Theletter 15:12, April 29, 2011 (UTC) : I'm trying to make the comments more visible. It only applies to certain groups of usernames listed, I guess idealy its to help new users identify an answer by an admin or a contributor. It only works when logged on, and does not make everyone colorful. Vegeance 23:58, April 29, 2011 (UTC) : : Yeah sure. I just put the documentation on the quest page because I thought it might be useful if people didn't know how to make a new thing (imagebox) with the quest template, but I guess its not really necessary. Anyhow, about the patrol thing; I'm getting it enabled at the moment. With the batches, I'm not sure. On one hand, a wiki should be a place for collaboraters, editors and people alike to come together and contribute, the social aspect is nice but I'm not sure if we're supposed to appraise people on the tasks they complete or based an award level they achieve over the amount of helpful contributions they've done. I think its more that people think that editing a wiki is somehow some complicated javascript, coding or C++ and that its too difficult to understand the syntax and/or how to type out content use templates, etc plus a stasis-attitude or laziness for not being recognized or just not wanting to do tedious tasks (i.e. keeping track of quest dialogue) coupled with a sense of ownership of the wiki attributed to a particular editor/admin. Therefore, they don't want to edit. -- 18:03, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I granted you two bureaucracy (mediawiki extension requests can be made at Special:Contact and User Rights here). I'm going to be busy for the next several weeks or so. -- 23:21, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Data Templates :Please check my Talk Page and tell me what you think --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 19:41, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you You've been doing a wonderful job on the wiki here, thanks for all your work! --Elonka 16:22, May 4, 2011 (UTC) : With pleasure! We're doing our best to try and meet the standards of this mind-boggling game =) --Theletter 17:27, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Pet on your user page what is that pet you have on your user page? it looks like a carnivorous pear with a pegleg, eyepatch, googly eyes, and unidentified wings and tail. can you tell me the name of the person who has it? --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 00:17, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Arr! It be shopped, I be telling ye! Gem Sparklebutt 00:38, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Weird Pets Fearfeasa MacFeasa 00:55, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Name: Shadow Chicken: description: They say the eggs she lays are as black as night itself. Dev pet? Found on Vuvu Zela's profile (leader of TACOTACOTACOTACOBOOM dev guild). -- Fearfeasa MacFeasa 14:34, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Database Fixed some problems and replaced the 3 first tables in enemies page (SS deckjoke) tell me what you think --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 11:17, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :made a doc file and left a few messages on my talk page --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 16:00, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :also we should rename the db. how does EnemyDBFU sound (EnemyDBTS,EnemyDBBB,EnemyDBPT,EnemyDBTW,EnemyDBN(?)) --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 16:03, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Cleanup I just finished chaging all the Salacious_E.png > Salacious_e.png, when you're about to delete an image, you can see if there's a page using it by checking "My Tools"/"What links here" --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 21:54, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Enemies page The Enemies page is a bit messed up. I had trouble with something called "Node-count" - I guess too many templates are called. I have to go now. I tried to replace the code with some cleaner code, but didn't manage to finish. Can you leave a message redirecting to the backup page untill I get back and fix it? --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 14:41, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Enemies page mess-up I managed to fix the few tables on the backup that were messed up. The code is horrible, but it works - moved the backup to Enemies (should work but you better check it out for yourself) and moved the broken enemies page to EnemiesMessed. Now I'm going to sleep and tomorrow, I'll try to figure out a way to fix the mess. Can we use tabs or does it mess up like a normal page if you have too much info/templates called? --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 00:43, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :I started making a clean code.You can see the progress on EnemiesFU2. When we get a page, that's okay. I'll delete all the messy and temporary templates and pages I made. --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 12:08, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I found out how to make all enemies show! I'll fix the pages tomorrow (you can check out EnemiesFU3 and see that all enemies are shown)! --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 01:19, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Joining Hoodwinked Wiki Theletter, how would you like to go to the Hoodwinked Wiki and edit articles there and improve them all? -- TheSitcomLover 9:37pm, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Enemies Page (database version) I think I'm about finished with FU3. I had to make several templates because every query adds to the node-count, unfortunately it's quite complex for contributors, :Template:EntryReg for enemies with damagetypes, special attack and MiscInfo, :Template:EntryDnS for enemies with damagetypes, special attack (without MiscInfo), :Template:EntryLite for enemies with damagetypes (without special attack and MiscInfo), :Template:EntryNL for enemies with damagetypes, special attack and MiscInfo (no loot column), :Template:EntryNL for enemies with damagetypes, (without special attack and MiscInfo + no loot column) I had to do this so that all the enemies would show up on one page, i don't think it'll be possible to cram the enemies pages into 2 parts now that we're using data templates. I think that the best thing is to make one page per area and use gem's design for the main Enemies Page (if we keep it with as little data as possible, we might be able to cram all the enemies into one page), what do you think? --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 12:57, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Redesigning Gem's design :Looks Great, I'm on it --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 13:46, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::FU is up on Gem's Enemies Page --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 14:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Townshire Enemies :I finished populating EnemiesTS except for The Big Top (Cirque du Dismay). what I did with Dyslexia's Lair was add "Raidlevel" and "Raidhp" I think we need to do the same with the Cirque du Dismay unless the names are different - I don't know what the info is so It's up to you... one important thing is that enemies have to have a unique name - if we have 2 enemies with the same name the table will display duplicated info, that's what happened with the maddened goats in FU --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 21:28, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I reordered EnemiesTS and EnemiesDBTS by areas, now I'll start making EnemiesBB --08:20, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Finished EnemiesBB, please check them both out and tell me what you think --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 10:27, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I think you're right about the cirque, do you want me to do it? also feel free to work on the other pages, just leave me a message so i'll know not to disrupt you on the page you're building, I'll do the same and leave you a message when I'm working on one. --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 17:14, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Great job!! no big mistakes I can see (one minor with the db edit link not changed to PT - fixed now). It looks perfect, I need to go but i'll try working on the main enemies page (gem's design revamped) when I can --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 17:57, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::about the MiscInfo , sounds interesting, we can always undo the changes if we don't like them. do you want me to do it or do you want to? :::MiscInfo relocation done, check it out and tell me what you think --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 14:39, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :MiscInfo looks good, until we have a reason to move it, we can leave it there --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 10:37, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for answering the question on my talk page, It was a bit boring not seeing any new messages... (I guess I should really thank Koumaki) --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 17:38, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Damage Types page What did you have in mind? and how can I help? --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 12:36, May 25, 2011 (UTC) How do I get rid of those horrible badges? Is it possible to get rid of the 'badges' section? It overlaps stuff and is basically full of 'who the **** cares?' anyway. Gem Sparklebutt 15:09, May 28, 2011 (UTC) : ACK! It even gave me a badge for leaving the message saying I hate badges! Seriously, badges MUST DIE!!!1!ONE. Gem Sparklebutt 15:10, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :: If you really like that stuff, you should just go here instead. ;-) Gem Sparklebutt 15:15, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::about the badges - you're #1!!! - yeah, you are #1, but i'm being sarcastic none the less, you have my vote if you want to get rid of them - it's just wikia's attempt to make people more active on the wiki, I have a bit of a problem with that since i'm a bit of a "gotta get 'em all type" about the enemies page, I didn't exactly understand what's what - but I suggest that we make a template to call the data from the data templates (it'll make all the pages uniform) - I can do it but tell me what's your idea --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 16:53, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :::: I'm happy now that it's fixed for me. (TheLetter pointed out where there's a setting to turn them off on an individual basis. Gem Sparklebutt 18:44, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Individual Enemies' Pages I'll start making a Blues Krab Page, Let's see where it gets us --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 11:07, May 31, 2011 (UTC) : have to go now, did the Blues Krab - tell me what you think (it auto collects data based on your pagename) --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 15:48, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :: you're right, I was trying to make a template page but failed. what I suggest is to either: ::# make a template for each section, (Location, attach dialogue etc.) it works automatically so we only need the editors to provide the DB=FU/TS etc. ::# since It's info that doesn't appear for all the enemies we can add it without the DB and delete it from there (we can add the pictures manually like in Krab King --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 05:56, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Same Guy? Hi, hi. Is it possible to check if http://fantasyuniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.189.150.70 is the same guy as User:ICollectStuff ? If they are the same then he's owed five extra points in a competition I'm running. Gem Sparklebutt 14:30, June 2, 2011 (UTC) hiya, can you check Hermit Krab and tell me what you think? --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 14:29, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Now i'm working on a template that takes an enemy name and generates an Edit Button with the appropriate DB and section so that i'tll be easier for contributors to create an edit button without needing to look where each enemy is located --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 14:57, June 6, 2011 (UTC) where do i need to put the code ? hi theletter i hope i didnt do anything wrong its my first time in the wiki i saw that i need to copy the code and paste it but i didnt understand where exactly bel026 Break Heya TheLetter, it's been a while. Sorry about making you do so much work, however, my interest in FU has been dwindling lately. I still overlook the wiki from time to time but I guess the game kind of dried up a bit. Anyhow, I'd like to thank you for all the work you done and McFearsa too and the others. --vegeance 03:20, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi, I too won't be able to contribute for a while, all the exams are about now. after the exams, ' from July 11 to July 24', I won't have access to a computer (I think). I'll be back after that. -Fearfeasa MacFeasa 06:53, June 23, 2011 (UTC)